Tea
by Music-Mutt
Summary: A short one-shot surrounding Tea! Tiva! Story better than summary.


_**Hiya, I'm back! Sorry for being away, I have had no internet for 2 weeks, and only have it for 3 days :( **_

_**So, the story behind this one-shot, is a tale my cousin told me about what her boyfriend done for her. Like most things, I had to write some sort of Tiva related fic based on it. So here it is. There maybe a sequel, depending on what you think of this one! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS! **_

_**If I did, some things would be different *cough* EJ *cough* **_

* * *

Sunlight beamed through the slightly opened blinds, penetrating my eyelids. I would usually get up early, but today I had made an exception after the last few weeks of undercover work, time alone with Tony was running scarce; I missed him. After my eyes had adjusted to the surroundings that were our bedroom, my arm stretched out. However, instead of finding Tony's body, I found a cold space in the bed next to me. I jerked up, reaching for my gun on the bedside table next to my bed. The cold metal of my gun wasn't there, yet I found a flask next to my bedside lamp, with a simple a5 note attached. The message read:

_**Morning sleepyhead, **_

_**Gibbs rung, he couldn't reach you, so told me to ring and tell you that you have the day off. So that's me telling you that, although I didn't have to ring you. Oh, by the way, I made you a cup of tea when I got up, but you were still asleep when I left, so I put it in a flask for you. I wanted you to have a warm cup of tea for when you get up. Encase you are wondering where I am, dead marine on the other side of town. I will pop in on my way back from the crime scene; "I forgot my phone charger" hopefully you'll be up then. **_

_**Love you, **_

_**Tony xx **_

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, placing the note back; I got up and headed toward the open-planned living area of mine and Tony's apartment. Passing the bookcase as I went, laughing at the correct film to book ratio in place, much like Tony and his flan ratio. I let my curls out of the ponytail I had put it up in the night before, letting them cascade down to my shoulders. I padded into the kitchen, finding Tony's mug on the draining board, much like every morning, except usually mine would be sitting next to it. I place a couple of slices of bread into the toaster, and went to retrieve the flask from our bedroom.

As I got to our bedroom I noticed a photo that was on my dressing table. It was one of me and Tony from last summer when Abby had insisted that we all went to the park one lunch, when we had nothing but paperwork to fill in. The lunch itself was perfect, nobody knew that me and Tony were married at this point, they still don't. The sun was beating down, much like today, yet we found a tree to all sit under, it was just the four of us, McGee, Abby, Tony, and me. Gibbs didn't come, as he felt that someone had to stay and hold the fort. Tony was pointing to something in the distance whilst leaning over my shoulder, with the arm hovering around my waist. McGee had made a comment about personal space, but Tony just ignored it and carried on trying to explain what was going on. I didn't even notice that Abby had her camera out. But looking at the picture closely now, you could clearly see that Tony's arm was protectively around my waist.

I placed the photo back in its place. I was so caught up in the memory; I didn't even hear him enter. I leant back to find two arms snaked around my waist and a chin on my shoulder. "Nice to see your finally up." He talked to me, looking through the mirror on the wall, despite my face being right next to mine. "I thought you were on the other side of town?" I questioned.

"I was." He replied with his trademark grin on his face.

"So why are you back so early?"

"The departed marine, turned out to be a false alarm, blame the local cops." He seemed contented about that.

"Oh, so do you have to go back the office?" I asked with a shimmer of hope in my voice.

"Nope, we have the whole day together, what would you like to do Mrs DiNozzo?" I knew he would use my full name; he liked that fact that he hadn't changed anything about me, except my last name, so he used it whenever he got a chance. "I don't mind." I responded picking up my wedding and engagement rings up and placing them on the appropriate finger. "How about, I get changed and we bake!" He said with way too much excitement in his tone.

"Tony the last time we baked, we both got covered in four!" I snapped, although it was a fun day.

"All the more reason too!" He knew he had won, as he went to get changed. I laughed, walking off to get my toast that was probably burnt in the toaster.


End file.
